Message on the Cube (Pacific Rim)
by ksophie
Summary: Raleigh Becket found a Rubik Cube of Yancy's with some writings on it. Is there a message left by Yancy on it ?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a few month since the breach has been closed. Kaiju hasn't been sighted since then, the world is in peace, and so does the Shatterdome. Now, activities are focused to remaking Jaegers, since there has been no Jaegers left since the closing of the Breach.

Life is now so much better for Raleigh, than it is when he was in construction of the wall. Raleigh picked up a new hobby, solving Rubik's Cube. Yancy's Rubik Cube to be exact. Raleigh was tidying up Yancy's old stuff when he came up with an old Rubik Cube. What sparked Raleigh's curiosity was there was some strange pen signs on the cube's surface. Was there a message in that Rubik's Cube?

Raleigh has been trying to solve that Rubik's Cube for a while now and he feels like he's going to finish it soon.

* * *

"Raleigh?" ….. "Raleigh!"

A voice snapped Raleigh out of his focus. He was so busy trying to solve the Rubik's Cube, that he didn't realize Mako was standing right in from of him.

"Oh Mako… Sorry I didn't hear you..",said Raleigh.  
"You didn't answer the door. So I came in to give a check. So, still trying to solve that cube?"  
"Yeah. I got this feeling that I'm going to finish this soon."  
"Give it to me. Let me try."

Raleigh looked at Mako for a second, before handing her the 5*5 Rubik Cube in his hand. Mako turned the sides around, flipped the cube.

"Careful, don't mess it again.". Raleigh give a slight reminder.

Mako kept silent for a while.

"You're right. You are going to finish this soon. Here, you do the last turn."

Mako handed the cube back to Raleigh. Raleigh checked it, he realizes that most of the sides are already the same color. Only the top left and just one spin to finish it.

Red with red, Yellow with Yellow, Black with black, Blue with blue, all colors aligned.

There was a writing on the yellow side.

'_Elsa Trancy'_

"Is that a name?",Mako asked.  
"I don't know for sure..."

* * *

"Tendo!"

Raleigh walked into the Control Room, looking for the busy Choi Tendo. Followed by Mako in his back.

"Raleigh! What's the matter?"  
"Can you help me look for someone?"  
"What? Why?",Tendo asked, confused.  
"I found a Rubik Cube in Yancy's old stuff. I know Yancy is not a Rubik kind of guy, so there must be something behind this Rubik Cube being in Yancy's old stuff. I solved it, and there is a name on it. Elsa Trancy. I need to look for this person. She probably had a connection with Yancy or anything."

Tendo was taken aback by Raleigh's determined explanation. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll look her up. I'll tell you when I found her."

* * *

It has been 1 week since Raleigh asked for Tendo's help to look for the mysterious Elsa Trancy. And he hasn't heard a bit about her from Tendo.

Raleigh was practicing in the Training Room, when Mako stepped in. With a serious look in her face.

"Your Trancy girl, Tendo found her."

Raleigh quickly exits the training room with Mako trying to keep up with his pace.

"I don't know if this is a good news or bad news…..But…."

Raleigh stopped and looked at Mako.

"But what?"

Mako hesitated before finally answering Raleigh.

"Tendo brought her here."

* * *

Raleigh stormed into Loccent, to again find Tendo.

Tendo was talking to a tall brunette woman. Tendo sighted the coming of Raleigh.

"Oh Miss Trancy, this is Raleigh Becket, the one I was going to introduce to you."

"_So what kind of girls do you like?"  
"Umm… Of course not the likes of Naomi Sokolov…"  
"Yeah, you got a point there."  
"Probably a tall brunette…."  
"Brunette?"_

The woman turned her body to Raleigh. Raleigh was silenced by her pale skin.

"_Tall brunette with a white pale skin."_

"Mister Becket, I'm Elsa Trancy."

Elsa stretched her hand, engaging a handshake with Raleigh. Raleigh was still frozen and lost in his thoughts.

"Mister Becket?"  
"Oh… I'm sorry… Raleigh Becket…Brother of Yancy Becket."

Elsa smiled a small elegant smile.

"I know.",she replied.  
"You knew?"  
"Yeah. I work with PPDC, Panama City. You and Yancy Becket were both Jaeger pilots. Of course I knew."  
"So do you know my brother? … I mean, personally?",Raleigh asked.  
"Personally? No."

Raleigh looked at Elsa with a confused face.

"I found your name written on my brother's Rubik Cube…."  
"I'm sorry I cannot explain that Mister Becket…."

The situation was awkward as seen by the silent Tendo and Mako. But then, Newton Geizler appeared in the room as well.

"Miss Trancy! You are finally here ! Come,come I wish to show you about my research."

Newton come and pushed Elsa away without giving attention to neither Raleigh nor the others.

Elsa looked back, Raleigh was still looking at her with his face that feels like he is demanding a thousand answers from her.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you bring her here?",Raleigh asked Tendo. With a little of furiousness in his voice.

Tendo sighed.

"When I look her up, I found out that she was with PPDC as well. She was a researcher as well. I asked Newton and Hermann if they probably ever heard of her. Hermann said that he is very fond of her, and suddenly Newton come up with the idea to bring her here to show her both of their research."

"_If possible, I want her to be a hot and smart brunette."  
"Where in the world are you going to find someone like that? You're imagining to much, Yancy."_

"You can try to talk to her later. It's not that she is leaving soon.". Mako finally speaks her voice.  
"Besides, you have Gypsy Danger's trial run soon."

Raleigh and Mako walked back with Raleigh still looked disturbed.

* * *

"She said she didn't know Yancy personally."  
"Well, she probably really don't.", said Mako.  
"But how did her name ended on Yancy's Rubik Cube?"

_Yancy must've met her somewhere. But when and where ?_ Raleigh think hard and trying to recall anything from Yancy's past memories.

"I don't know. If Yancy knew her, you should knew her as well. You synced into his memories."  
"That is the missing link here…."

* * *

It was dinnertime and the crew members of the Hong Kong Shatterdome gathered at the dining room. Raleigh and Mako walked through the tables and found Elsa sitting with Newton and Hermann. They routed their steps to the scientists' table.

"Miss Trancy.". Raleigh give a polite greeting.  
"Hello there. Please drop the Miss, just call me Elsa." Elsa replied the greeting.

Raleigh and Mako put their trays on the table and seated themselves.

"I'm sorry about earlier today, if I scared you."  
"No, it's okay. Please don't feel bad about it."

Mako observed the calm natured Elsa.

"I heard from Tendo that you're a researcher too Elsa."  
"Gypsy Danger's new tech system was invented by Miss Trancy, and the tech team here is now developing it. You can try it at Gypsy Danger's next trial run.",Newton said excitedly.  
"I planned to be present at Gypsy Danger's trial run. But then, Mister Tendo and Newton here wanted me earlier.",said Elsa.  
"Have you piloted a Jaeger before, ...Elsa?",asked Mako.  
"About the pilot thingy, I almost actually did. My piloting career ended after simulation test. The top brass think I do better in research and development."

* * *

Gypsy Danger's Trial Run

Gypsy Danger is all new, new here and new there. With new and more advanced specs. Now, Raleigh and Mako are stepping into the new Conn-Pod.

"So, how does it feel to step back in here again?", Raleigh asked Mako.  
"I'm very excited."

The Loccent was busy and hectic again after a long time. With Herc, as Marshall now, observing everything.

"So, Raleigh and Mako, I hope you're not forgetting anything.",said Herc.  
"No, Sir." Raleigh and Mako answered simultaneously.

Somebody stepped into the Conn-Pod. It was Elsa.

"Elsa. What are you doing here?"

Elsa stepped in, without any proper suit. That confused both Raleigh and Mako.

"I'm here in case anything turns bad and I have to manually override from here." Elsa answered.  
"You know it's dangerous. Especially if you dropped.", Mako gave a warning.  
"I hope no."  
"Don't tell me you did this before?"  
"More than you think. I know it's extreme and unusual. But just act like I'm not here."

Raleigh and Mako prepare as Elsa stands on the side of the Conn-Pod.

Everything was going smoothly after calibrating, when suddenly some electricity sparked inside the Conn-Pod and strikes Mako unconscious.

"What the hell happened?!",asked Herc furiously.

Gypsy Danger suddenly moved with all the brace still intact. Everyone ran and cleared the area near Gypsy Danger's hangar.

"Gypsy Danger, what is going on?!"

Raleigh cannot take over the control the Gypsy Danger and he doesn't know why.

"Mako? Mako? Mako?", Raleigh shouted to wake the unconscious Mako.

"Raleigh, hold me.", Elsa called Raleigh's name.

Raleigh pulled Elsa into his arms, to reach the control.

"Raleigh, eject Mako and Elsa out of there immediately!",said Tendo.  
"No ! Wait!",Elsa shouted."There must be something wrong with the new Drift system. I'll debug it as soon as possible."

Elsa's fingers moved fast on the control keys. Doing something, that obviously cannot be handled by Raleigh.

"Gypsy Danger, you're pulling everything!"

Mako was suddenly ejected, then Elsa stepped in.

"What are you thinking?!"  
"I'm taking over!",Elsa shouted.  
"You aren't even on spinal clamps or relay gel !"  
"I can!"  
"We haven't even got out compatibility tested!"  
"We can!"

Elsa shouted loudly, that everyone on the Loccent can hear her so clearly. She stared at Raleigh sharply, silenced him.

Elsa put the helmet on her. Then their minds sync.

Tendo and Herc watched from the Loccent as Gypsy Danger stopped moving and went back to her position.

Everybody sighed a relief, some equipment got damaged still. A movement from a Jaeger indoor caused a lot damage and much shock.

* * *

Raleigh threw his helmet away.

"You lied to me." Raleigh pressured every words of his.

Tendo and Herc was going to the hangar but stopped after they heard Raleigh's voice.

"You lied about not knowing Yancy."

Elsa took her helmet off. Then looked at the angry Raleigh.

"Yancy was on your memory. Yancy was all over your feelings. You're once in a relationship with Yancy. But you never appeared in Yancy's memory."

Mako that was ejected and awake now, joins the Loccent which seems to be tense in the middle of Raleigh and Elsa's conversation.

"Yes, I lied to you."


	3. Chapter 3

The Conn-Pod was open and Elsa stepped out first.

"So you're just gonna step out and didn't explain everything to me?"  
"Outside and private, Raleigh."

* * *

Raleigh and Elsa came into the Loccent. Everybody was reluctant to actually talk to the two. Including Herc, Tendo and Mako.

"Tendo."  
"Yes, Elsa?"  
"The system was not developed well. You should …. Fire whoever did that crappy job. It ruined my whole program. The debug is not finished, I'll look into that later."

Raleigh approached Mako.

"You okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. You, Raleigh?"  
"I'm fine."

* * *

Mako, Herc and Tendo now found themselves eavesdropping outside of Raleigh's room. It's not that they can hear anything from inside. They're just curious about what is happening inside.

Inside, the two was not talking to each other, or even look at each other. When you've tapped into someone's mind, there is really not to talk about.

"So you deleted yourself out of Yancy's memory before he went back to Alaska…."  
"You know so, Raleigh."  
"It's the time when Yancy was sent to Panama for some errand without me."  
"You knew everything already, Raleigh….",Elsa's voice sounds desperate.

Raleigh, who was looking down on the floor of his room, now looked up and stared inside of Elsa.

"I want to hear it directly from the person."

Elsa exhales a deep breath.

"So as you know, Yancy was sent on some Gypsy Danger's development related thingy to Panama. It was only a few months with Yancy but it was intense. I was happy but on the other side….."  
"Guilty."  
"Yes, guilty. Guilty because I'm afraid I will be Yancy's deadweight. Besides him and death or humanity's safety, is his brother and probably me. I can't risk being a deadweight when humanity is at stake"  
"You made this decision based on your feelings alone. You didn't know Yancy, he can control his feelings. He's not an amateur pilot !",Raleigh raises his voice.  
"I knew ! I knew it after I tapped into his mind and it was already too late, I deleted myself already! I can't undo it, and you know how disappointed I am !"

* * *

The trio outside was quite shocked. They can't hear anything before, and but now Raleigh and Elsa are yelling about Yancy.

"This is so much like a lovers' quarrel.", Mako pouted.  
"No, this is like a family quarrel.",Herc replied Mako.  
"Why did Raleigh wants to know about her so much anyway? He came to me every single day asking if I found her already."  
"Well…."

Mako and Tendo looked at Herc, demanding his answer to Tendo's question.

"This is what I think, after Yancy died, Raleigh got no other family member left. Well, there's us, but still we are not his real family. If Elsa got a connection to Yancy, she is probably Raleigh's last living family member."

Raleigh sighed and Elsa stared into the floor.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling, Elsa."  
"There really is nothing to explain anymore Raleigh. You knew everything after you tapped into my mind.",replied Elsa.

The atmosphere in the room somehow got calmer a little bit after all those yelling.

"So tell me more about the thing you used to delete Yancy's memory of you…If you're okay with it."  
"It was just my invention to control minds and I use it to delete myself."

Raleigh made the wrong question choice, now is not the time to talk about machines.

"I know you're very eager to look for me."  
"Tendo told you?"  
"Yeah."

A small smile appear on Raleigh's face.

"And here I am."  
"Yes, you are."  
"Not more than your brother's old girlfriend."

Raleigh stood up and approached Elsa.

"Listen, you are my only closest thing to a family now. And I know it is the same for you as well."

Elsa smiled, Raleigh knew that she was alone as well. She proceeds to step out of Raleigh's room.

* * *

The door in front of the trio opened and Elsa stepped out.

"So you've settled things with Raleigh?",Herc asked.  
"Yes sir."  
"Good."

Tendo sighed out of relief. Mako enters Raleigh's room to check on him, while the latter went back to the Control Room.

* * *

"Raleigh."

Mako closes the door behind her, and found Raleigh sitting on his bed with his hands covering his face. Mako panicked.

"Raleigh? What's wrong?!"  
"It was terrible."  
"What is terrible?"  
"Elsa's feelings…."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"When we got connected, she got tapped into Yancy's mind in me, that brings up her memories of Yancy…. The strongest one was when she heard of Yancy's death."

Images of Elsa appeared vividly on Raleigh's mind. Images of her crouching on her bed, wailing and crying herself out. Screamed from the bottom of her voice.

"It was very sad."

Mako just sat there, leaned herself on Raleigh. She doesn't know what else to do to comfort him for the moment.

* * *

It was dinnertime, and as usual, everybody gathered there. Raleigh and Mako was eating peacefully. Then suddenly, a Rubik cube was put on Raleigh's table.

"How my name ended up in the cube you found. Thought you wanna know."

Elsa sat herself in front of Raleigh and Mako. The cube in front of them is finished, identical to the one in Raleigh's possession.

"Is this the cube with your name on it?",Mako asked.  
"No it's not."

Raleigh was the one to answer. He then turn the cube and reveals a side with Yancy's name.

"I like to write on cubes and then shuffle them. It's like a time capsule or sometimes a reminder for me.",Elsa continued.  
"So you gave one to Yancy and keeps one for you?",Mako ask again.  
"Yes. I gave it to him after I deleted his memories. I just said that it was mine and gave it away for him in case he needs something to kill time. He looked kind of confused."  
"Yancy was not a cube kind of guy, so he never touched it again. That's why I never saw it before.",Raleigh continued.

Elsa and Raleigh smiled and share a small laugh, while Mako looked at the two with envious eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to _Carmen xx _for the review and pointing out my mistake that I did with the 3 chapters before :D So grateful.

* * *

It was a normal day at the Hong Kong Shatterdome. Now that Raleigh is over the 'search for Elsa Trancy' matter, everything is as peaceful as ever.

Mako is standing in front Gipsy Danger, looking up at the enormous machine. This is the third time it has been restored. And again, Mako ruined the trial run.

"Sorry about what happened at the trial run."

Mako looked to her side, to find Elsa standing right beside her.

"What are you apologizing for?",Mako asked back.  
"The system didn't run as we planned and injures you."

Mako sighed a small sigh, she thought Elsa was going to apologize for ejecting Mako and took over her place without her permission.

"It's not a big deal. It's just a shock anyway."

The two then looked up at Gipsy, admiring it somehow.

"Elsa. You're looking for me?"

Tendo approached the two girls from afar.

"Catch you later."

Elsa left Mako and continues towards Tendo.

* * *

"This is about the accident on the trial run. When you guys took the system from me, it's still just a prototype. It doesn't mean it's not executable, it just needs a combat system and a bit of here and there. Probably the guys here didn't code it correctly, so that's why the accident on the trial run. So I'm going to debug and check it again myself."

Tendo looked at Elsa confused.

"Then why did you call me?"  
"I need permission to tinker your Gipsy Danger, sir. I'm not a citizen of the Hong Kong Shatterdome."  
"What a waste of time. Why do you even bother asking."

* * *

Newton and Hermann are in their usual room, and as usual Newton is still studying some Kaiju body parts even though the breach is now closed. While Hermann, is also doing his mathematics.

"Hey Hermann, do you ever wondered why Kaijus didn't appear from the sky?"  
"Newt, that is not something to concern about."  
"Think about it, Otachi has the ability of flight."  
"Probably Kaijus fly in their home dimension. Case closed."  
"If they have the intelligence to evolve, they should have the intelligence to know that even space debris can cause a number of deaths if they fell on Earth. Imagine if it things as big as a Category 1 Kaiju fell from the sky!"  
"Newt, stop this. Kaiju have the intelligence not to sacrifice their own kind as living meteors!"  
"There must be something about the ocean. Hermann, let me borrow your stuff."  
"Hey,hey don't touch my things with your dirty hands!"

Newton didn't even bother to take off his gloves and turns on Hermann's machine to project an image of the Pacific Ocean. He then notice some yellow marks on the image.

"This is the closed breach right?",Newton asked while pointing the yellow marks.  
"Yes. And this means that some magnetic activities are happening!"  
"The breach is opening again!"  
"Don't be kidding Newton!"

The two argued fiercely like they used to be.

* * *

Raleigh and Mako walked into the dining hall, wanting to take their food. Then Raleigh found Elsa coming from across the hall.

"Elsa!"

Elsa who is rubbing her left cheek with one of her hand, looked up when she felt her name got called.

"What happened to your face?", Raleigh asked.  
"Got hit by Hermann's stick.", Elsa answered in a low voice.  
"Are they fighting?",Mako asked.

Raleigh checked on Elsa's bruised cheek.

"I don't know. They are arguing, almost fighting, about something."  
"Did Newton got mad at Hermann for hitting his idol researcher?", Raleigh asked jokingly.  
"Probably not, they probably didn't even know I'm there. After hitting me, they both walked away so fast. Didn't even greet me."  
"That's odd.",Mako commented.  
"Better be careful next time."

The trio was going to sit down and enjoy their meal, before they got called to Herc's room.

* * *

In the room, Hermann, Newton, Tendo and Herc already awaits the trio's arrival.

"What happened to your face? Did you hit yourself on Gipsy's Conn Pod or something?",Tendo asked immediately.

Elsa replied Tendo with a straight gaze to his face.

"I felt I hit something before with my stick…",Hermann mumbled.  
"What?! You hit a girl? More importantly you hit Elsa?!",Newton looked at Hermann furiously.

"Gentlemen!"

Herc's voice silenced the chaos in the room.

"Mr. Tendo, please explain the situation.", said Herc.

"Newton and Hermann found this magnetic activity in the location where the breach used to be."  
"But the breach has been closed."  
"Yes. That's why we are going to keep track of the area and the activity."  
"But the activity is this low, we shouldn't jump into conclusions about the breach got opened again.", said Elsa.  
"For now, it doesn't look like a normal breach dilation."  
"So, now, Hermann is going to do the calculations, and see if you can predict the activity. Elsa, you finish Gipsy as fast as possible. Raleigh and Mako, be on standby.",Herc ordered.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The news about the mysterious magnetic activity in the ocean hasn't been disclosed to the Shatterdome crew. While the research team is still tracking the activity.

Raleigh and Mako are practicing their combat with each other, when Elsa passed by. Raleigh sighted her fast enough to call her.

"What is it?"

Raleigh tossed the wooden stick in his hand. Elsa caught it perfectly with one hand.

"You kind enough to ?"

Elsa smirked at Raleigh then followed him to the training room. Mako lend Raleigh her stick, with a little bit of unwillingness, then stood at the side of the room.

Elsa tied her hair up in a bun with a pen.

"You sure that's tight?", asked Raleigh playfully.  
"When this falls, that means you've won."

The two then got ready and Raleigh make the first move to almost hit Elsa at the side of her head. Elsa didn't move an inch.

Somehow, this feels really nostalgic to Mako. The second move, made by Elsa, strikes Raleigh at his left torso.

Then the real fight begins, Mako watched the two, not one of them scoring. She looked at Raleigh's face which never looked that happy before. The two seems to enjoy their fight.

Their movements match each other, it was almost like dancing.

The fight attracted passersby. Didn't take long till the crews gathered and watch the two fight. Still, with none scoring again.

The fight was interrupted by the sound of the alarm that is ringed all over the Shatterdome. Elsa stopped and inadvertently bare backed Raleigh. Raleigh took that opportunity to knock Elsa's pen out of her hair.

"I won."  
"We have to go.",Mako interrupted the two.

Elsa, looked a bit annoyed, threw the stick back to Raleigh.

* * *

Everyone at the Hong Kong Shatterdome was shocked to find the war clock that used to be on reset and zero, now is back and ticking countdown.


	5. Chapter 5

"There has been a breach in the location of the old breach, but no Kaiju has been sighted. Everybody is ordered to standby at their position. Raleigh, Mako, prepare for drop."  
"Yes sir.", everybody replied in unison.

Hermann approached Elsa as soon as the brief was finished, while everybody left the room. Mako also left with fast steps, but looked back to Raleigh, as he is following her in slower steps. Raleigh is watching over Elsa that seems to be in serious talk with Hermann.

"Raleigh, we have to hurry!", called Mako.  
"Yes! Sorry."

Raleigh jogged to reach Mako.

"You need to loosen up a bit. Nervous after not seeing Kaiju for a while?", Raleigh joked.

Mako rolled her eyes in reply to Raleigh's joke.

* * *

"I need your help."

Hermann's statement shocked Elsa a bit.

"For what?"  
"I need a second opinion for the time of Kaiju's appearance. It has been a while since the last Kaiju sighting, and I can't help being unsure of everything. So I need a second opinion for calculations."

Before Elsa can give her answer, Newton appeared and dragged Hermann away.

"Hermann! Hermann! Listen, while a Jaeger is outside, everybody is alert. No need for exact time calculations, now let's go. Sorry, he has been like this. You can go and take care of Gipsy Danger."

Elsa smiled as the pair go, before leaving for the bay herself.

* * *

The Conn-Pod's door closed after Raleigh and Mako finalized their preparation.

'_I hope you like the new Gipsy Danger.'_

Elsa's voice was heard through the communicator.

"Having a woman's voice in here is nice sometimes.", Raleigh joked,again.

'_I'll train to sound like Elsa for you, Raleigh.'_

Now, it was Tendo's voice.

Everything was then finalized and Gipsy was moved using transport.

"Come back safely.", Elsa left a message before the Jaeger left.

* * *

It has been 5 minutes since the drop and no signs of Kaiju anywhere near the dilation. Not in any sensors.

10 minutes, and everybody is starting to question.

"Gipsy, we are going to wait for another 10 minutes, if there are no signs, you can come back."

5 minutes.

When suddenly, a Kaiju jumps onto Gipsy, causing it to fall into the sea.

Everybody was shocked because there is no sign of the Kaiju before.

"The sensors didn't pick up anything…..",Elsa mumbled.

Elsa kept looking at her screen, confused.

* * *

"Come on Mako ! We can do it !",Raleigh shouted.

The Conn-Pod was flooded with water because of the sudden attack. And now, Raleigh and Mako are trying their best to beat out the Kaiju.

* * *

"This is bigger than any Kaiju we have ever seen.", said Herc.  
"I hope they can pull this off."

Tendo and Herc observed the battle with worried minds.

* * *

It was a fight like nobody has ever seen before. The Kaiju now is more advanced than much stronger than Slattern before.

Elsa assists the pilots nonstop for the new Jaeger techs.

And after 3 hour struggle, Gipsy Danger attains her victory, but with much damage to both pilots.

* * *

"Mako, can you hear me?"  
"Mako….Mako…."

Mako gasped when she suddenly felt a touch of reality. Raleigh and Elsa were both looking at her, looking worried.

"Did we win?",Mako mumbled as she closed back her eyes.  
"Yes, of course. We're together.", Raleigh replied.  
"You should rest, you've been heavily injured.", said Elsa.

Mako was going to relax her body, when she suddenly felt a strong pain on her left leg.

"I broke my leg?"

Elsa touched Mako's shoulder softly.

"Unfortunately yes. I'm sorry to say you are not allowed to pilot a Jaeger for now. You should just focus on recovering.", Elsa explains to the panicked Mako.  
"We'll figure something out about Gipsy Danger. Don't worry.", Raleigh comforted Mako.

Raleigh and Elsa left the Medical Bay and now Mako's alone.

Now that Mako's unable to pilot, there really is nothing to figure out. Elsa is surely going to replace her place. Mako drowned in her own thoughts.

* * *

As Raleigh and Elsa walked away the Medical Bay, no one said a word.

"Were you worried back there?", Raleigh asked.

Elsa smiled at the question.

"Isn't it normal that I'm worried? For the both of you, and not to mention the new Gipsy Danger?"  
"At least I came back safely."  
"I don't think you call that safe when you're covered in wounds."

The two then smiled a happy smile. Elsa can't express how happy she is that Raleigh really came back safely.

* * *

"Newt…Newton! I need you to see this!"  
"Please, Hermann. Don't worry so much."

Newton replied Hermann lazily while still focusing on his own works. But he was immediately stopped after Hermann dragged him.

"The sensors are picking up activities everywhere! And you ask me not to worry much?!"

Newton was left speechless.

"We need to tell everyone…."

* * *

It was a tiring night time, after a very tiring fight, Raleigh was going to doze off and rest his body. While Elsa was on her way to the Control Room.

Suddenly, the alarm ringed. Putting everybody on alert.

Elsa increased her speed. Raleigh jumped off his bed. Mako immediately opens her eyes, grunted when she tried to move from her bed.

"We're too late.", said Newton.

The two went as fast as they can to the Control Room.

* * *

Raleigh was greeted by Herc outside of the Control Room, with Elsa with him.

"There has been a breach in the Indian Ocean. I need you to prepare immediately. Elsa will replace Mako for the time being. After you're ready we need to transport you there as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

Elsa and Raleigh looked at each other before leaving for the bay.


	6. Chapter 6

Yancy walked out of the hangar behind him. The door opened, and Elsa stood there. Waiting for him. Yancy continues walking towards Elsa, but completely froze off in front of her.

"Mr. Becket….Mr. Becket…."  
"Oh…Oh I'm sorry, I'm kinda…."

Elsa shooks Yancy's hand a little bit stronger than usual. Wanting to snap him off.

"Mr. Becket, welcome to Panama City. My name is Elsa Trancy."  
"Please, call me Yancy. So, you're the head researcher here?"  
"Well, that's what written on my card."  
"Is there any code to working with you, Ms Elsa?"  
"I'm always right, even if I'm wrong, I'm probably closer to the truth than you."

Yancy blurted out a loud laugh.

"Okay, okay I'm kidding. You don't have to laugh so hard."  
"I heard you're also the one doing the programming code for the late MK-4 Jaegers.",said Yancy.  
"I am. One of them is here, Hydra Corinthian."  
"Wow. I like multitalented ones like you."  
"Well, thank you."

* * *

"_Elsa…..Elsa….."_

"_Elsa Trancy, please respond."_

Elsa opens her eyes, finding herself inside an escape pod.

"I heard you, Mr Choi. Your voice sound much panicked."  
_"I'm panicking because you're floating in an ocean of acid and your pod is melting bit by bit."_

Elsa quickly opens her pod and sat up.

"_Don't worry, the choppers are on their way to pick you up."  
_"Where's Raleigh?"  
_"Around you. He's safe. You're both safe, thanks to Raleigh's immediate decision to eject both of you."  
_"I'm not even expecting that."

"_Raleigh, what's going on?"  
"It's not letting us go, even if we're shooting it with laser."  
"And it's destroying Gipsy."  
"…We have to get out!"  
"Why?!"_

* * *

Elsa stepped in the chopper and found Raleigh's already there.

"Your hair….."

Elsa stopped her steps.

"Oh, I must look messy."  
"You do.", answered Raleigh.  
"It's a good thing, I'm not doing 2 fights in a row."

Elsa sat beside Raleigh, resting her exhausted body.

"I'm covered in wounds and all you point out is my hair." ,said Elsa.  
"You're quite the warrior there, able to sustain that much injury."  
"I'm sorry, but even researchers are not that fragile."  
"Okay, I should not worry about you. I should worry about Gipsy. How long will the reparations take, especially after 2 battles in a row?"

* * *

"Raleigh and Elsa are being transported back, Sir.",Tendo reported to Herc.  
"Okay. That's good."

Tendo took off his communicator. Stretching out his body.

"The fight earlier, thought I was never going to see it again." ,Herc mumbled.  
"It seems like, Yancy is fighting alongside Raleigh. Just like the old times."  
"We shouldn't underestimate the compatibility of those two."

* * *

Now, the things have changed. All candidate rangers are trained faster, stronger, so that they can be deployed at any time. Gipsy's repair has also been put on fast track alongside the development of other Jaegers.

After several days of consulting the situation with each other, Herc is now going to meet the leaders of the nation with the others to explain the situation.

After reporting the previous events, Herc let Elsa do the explaining.

"Gentlemen, this is Ms. Elisabeth Trancy, A researcher."

Elsa stepped in, but the Prime Minister of Britain cut her off first.

"What is your name again, Miss?"  
"Elisabeth Trancy, Sir."  
"Elisabeth Trancy…. Nevermind. Please go on."

Herc and Tendo look at each other confused of the situation.

"Let me begin my theory. Not actually mine, it's the thoughts of me and the research team here. Assume that the Kaiju home planet, Anteverse is the same size as Earth. If the nuclear that Gipsy Danger brought in few months ago wasn't enough to destroy the planet, then the conclusion is that Anteverse is much bigger than Earth. Mr Gottlieb here did the calculations for us. About the multiple breaches, we concluded that they are all from Anteverse. This information comes from the 2 Kaijus we encountered before. So the Anteverse is connected to Earth with multiple gates. Apparently, we don't know if only one breach can be active at one time or multiple breaches can be active simultaneously. So we are proposing the reopening of the other Shatterdome, constructing more Jaeger and training more Rangers. This way we can be ready at any attacks from any breach. And this has to be done in faster rate than ever. For the way to close the breach, we are still perfecting the idea. But the main thing is that we drop multiple nuclear reactor to self destruct simultaneously at all breach. We will redo what Gipsy Danger did before. About the way to enter the breach, we find that using a Kaiju is a little bit inconvenient considering Kaijus self destruct after they're dead. Mr. Geizler thought that we can create artificial Kaiju skin, at least to cover the Jaeger. We will report back when we perfected this."

* * *

"All good?"

Raleigh's voice stopped Mako from her exercise. Mako was trying to walk around.

"Raleigh."  
"You can walk better than last time. That's good."

Raleigh approached Mako and helped her.

"But I have to be in perfect condition as fast as possible.", Mako said seriously.  
"Don't worry about it. You'll come back soon. Trust me."  
"What about Elsa? Is she good?"  
"She's more than good. You should see her last time.", Raleigh said excitedly.

Raleigh's answer silenced Mako. But, Raleigh, realizing this, poked Mako's head.

"You're still my copilot, Mako."

* * *

Raleigh went back to his room after a long refreshing chat with Mako. In front of his room, he found Elsa sitting there.

"Elsa."  
"Oh Raleigh."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm tired."

Elsa's answer surprised Raleigh.

"Then you should go back to your own room. Not mine."

Raleigh opens his room then let Elsa in. Elsa stood a while in front Raleigh's wall that is full of pictures.

"So many pictures….."  
"Different story for different pictures.", said Yancy.  
"I know."

Elsa sat on Raleigh's bed, and then rested her body on his bed. Raleigh approached his bed. Stroking Elsa's hair.

"Yancy personally liked this hair color."  
"I know."

Raleigh smiled.

"How did the meeting with the panel go? Sure took you a long time."  
"They give me a mysterious look."  
"What, why?"  
"I don't know….."

Elsa dozed off before she can finish her sentence. Raleigh lifts her legs to the bed and tuck her in.

* * *

"Newton, now that the panel knew about your artificial Kaiju skin project, you can't back out."

Newton puts his hand on Hermann's shoulders.

"Hermann, you don't have to worry. I am very confident with this.", Newton replied confidently.  
"How are you suppose to cover that gigantic Jaeger to look like Kaiju?"  
"Just trust me, Hermann."


End file.
